Spring Awakening
'''Spring Awakening '''is the twentieth episode in the reboot. The episode is a two-parter, which also makes it the twenty first episode in the reboot. Plot The children at Rosetown Elementary and gnomes learn about their sexualities. Characters (in order of appearance) The Children * Alex Sanders (Justice Quiroz) * Pinkalicious Pinkerton (Kayla Erickson) * Jasmine Cooper (Daia Jade Johnson) * Rafael Martinez (Justice Quiroz) * Lila (Raleigh Shuck) * Steven Woyat (Owen Wilson) * Tiffany Henderson (Sian Taylor) * Brittany Anderson (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Kendra (Echo Picone) * Rose Danning (Bonnie Hunt) * Sandy (Cristela Alonzo) * Sammy (Ashleigh Ball) The Gnomes * Norman (Chuck Lewkowicz) * Edna (Carol Kane) * Ringmaster Gnome (Chris Phillips) * Kayla (Kayla Erickson) * Carley (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Grace (Sara Crowe) * Easton (Preston Nyman) * Serenity (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Melvin (Stanley Nickless) * Ms Andie (Judy Flynn) The Adults * Mr. Pinkerton (Jayce Bartok) * Pearl Pinkerton (Molly Lloyd) * Ms. Penny (Erin Fritch) * Mr. Crunk (Chris Phillips) * Principal Hart (Rebecca Soler) * Mrs. Babcock (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Mrs. Sanders (Naomi Wilkinson) * Mr. Dawson (Ian Puleston-Davies) * Dr. Wink (Amy Rutberg) * Brooklyn T. Guy (Pablo Sanchez) * Andrea (debut) (Daryl Paris Bright) Songs used in episode Part 1 * "Mama Who Bore Me" – Pinkalicious * "Mama Who Bore Me" (Reprise) – Girls * "All That's Known" – Alex * "The Bitch of Living" – Boys * "My Junk" – Boys and Girls (except Brittany) * "Touch Me" – Boys and Girls * "The Word of Your Body" – Pinkalicious and Rafael * "The Dark I Know Well" – Jasmine, Lila, Boys * "And Then There Were None" – Steven Woyat and Boys * "The Mirror-Blue Night" – Rafael and Boys * "I Believe" – Boys and Girls Part 2 * "The Guilty Ones" – Pinkalicious, Rafael, Boys, and Girls * "Don't Do Sadness/Blue Wind" – Alex and Brittany * "Left Behind" – Rafael, Boys, and Girls * "Totally Fucked" – Rafael and Full Company (except Alex) * "The Word of Your Body" (Reprise) – Ringmaster Gnome, Norman, Boys (except Alex), and Girls * "Whispering" – Pinkalicious * "Those You've Known" – Alex, Pinkalicious, and Rafael * "The Song of Purple Summer" – Brittany and Full Company Transcript View the transcript here. Trivia * This episode has the most characters in it by far. * This is Andrea's first appearance. * This is the first time Rafael kiss Pinkalicious. * This is the first time a song has a swear word in the title. * This is the first episode Rafael and Pinkalicious sing a duet. * This is the first episode Alex and Brittany sing a duet. * The episode received controversy due to the one scene where two minors (Pinkalicious and Rafael) have sex and the large amount of swearing in one of the songs (Totally Fucked). * The "I Believe" scene has become a popular internet meme. * This is the first episode Steven Woyat swears in, something he normally would not do. References * The episode's title and plot is a reference to the musical of the same name. Category:Season 1 (Reboot) Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes based on musicals Category:Controversial episodes Category:Two parters